1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the automated distribution of samples, and more particularly, systems and methods for dispensing samples.
2. Description of Related Art
A test market, in the field of business and marketing, is a geographic region or demographic group used to gauge the viability of a product or service in the mass market prior to a wide scale roll-out.
The test market ideally aims to duplicate ‘everything’—promotion and distribution as well as “product”—on a smaller scale. The technique replicates, typically in one area, what is planned to occur in a national launch; and the results are very carefully monitored, so that they can be extrapolated to projected national results.
Product test marketing is therefore crucial for the producer, the retailer, and the consumer alike, and participation in these offers, when they are legitimate, is beneficial for all parties involved. The producer and retailer win, because they get a great way to popularize their new, existing, and prospective products at a relatively low cost—in today's age of mass production on an immense scale, handing out a few product samples for free is absolutely worth it for most companies.
Nowadays, in relation to dispense samples there are several choices as follows:
1. Some well-known companies may send samples to VIP customers by post; however, there is no feedback mechanism in this manner, the samples cannot be sent to potential customers, and furthermore the user cannot opt the sample that he or she likes.
2. Samples are delivered to customer's home; however, there is no feedback mechanism in this manner, it is difficult to select an area to deliver the samples, and furthermore the user cannot opt the sample that he or she likes.
3. Information of samples for free is inserted in the newspaper or the magazine, so that customers may send letter to the company and therefore the company provides samples for the customers; however, there is no feedback mechanism in this manner, and furthermore the cost is high by post.
4. The retailer, such as a department store, provides samples for free; however, there is no feedback mechanism in this manner, and furthermore the user cannot opt the sample that he or she likes.
5. Samples attached to goods, so that customers may buy the goods and get the sample; however, there is no feedback mechanism in this manner, and furthermore the user cannot opt the sample that he or she likes.
6. The user fills in the blanks of the web page with feedback information, so that the sample is posted to the user and loyalty points are provided for the user; however, the feedback information isn't utilized to improve the effect on distribution of samples, and furthermore the cost is high by post.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,362 discloses a method for distributing product samples and premiums to consumers, limited to those that qualify by purchase of particular products, or possess such other qualifiers, as predetermined by the manufacturer and/or retailer to be useful in their respective marketing efforts.
A drawback with the keyboard lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,362 is that there is no feedback mechanism, and furthermore the user cannot opt the sample that he or she likes.